megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
PharaohMan.EXE
PharaohMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi that appears as a boss in several games of the Mega Man Battle Network series. Personality PharaohMan has been mainly shown to be arrogant toward others because of his great power and ruthless towards his enemies. He is also power-hungry in the anime after he got a bug leading him to try and take over the Cyberworld. Game History Mega Man Battle Network PharaohMan appears as a secret boss. To encounter him, the player must have beaten the Life Virus and reached at least Level 70. After the first fight with him in Internet Area 12, he will reappear as a random encounter in that area from then on. Mega Man Network Transmission '' PharaohMan appears as the guardian of the data of the Legendary WWW Area when MegaMan attempts to retrieve WWW data from the area. The two engage in battle and PharaohMan is defeated, allowing MegaMan to collect the OldData. Hit Points: 1000 Element: Neutral Abilities: *'Sarcophagus Laser (120)' - PharaohMan drops a coffin that fires a laser. *'Poison Anubis (40)' - PharaohMan drops an Anubis statue that slowly damages MegaMan. Can be destroyed. *'Ratton (10)' - PharaohMan drops a coffin that releases a Ratty. When PharaohMan is defeated, the player either receives an Anubis battle chip or a PharaohMan battle chip. Interestingly, before the fight, MegaMan comments how he hadn't seen that Navi type before, implying the post-events for the first are non-canon and this may be his only canon fight with MegaMan, assuming he didn’t just forget. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 PharaohMan appears in the WWW Area 1 and tries to stop MegaMan from advancing, but is defeated. He then reappears in that area for rematches. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, PharaohMan was an extremely powerful solo NetNavi, so powerful in fact, that Lord Wily once referred to him as an Ultimate NetNavi. He was created 20 years ago by Tadashi Hikari, and had him intended to monitor and guide the flow of data across the Net and had full access to it as a result. He was put to rest by Dr. Hikari once he had discovered that PharaohMan had been infected by a virus. Also, there were fears, such as Commander Beef put it, that all that power would ultimately corrupt the Navi. Attempting to delete him would have given PharaohMan a chance to escape, which the risk was too great, so he was sealed away in a remote location, where he could do no harm. PharaohMan awakens due to sensing the powers of the both of MegaMan and ProtoMan fighting in the N1 Grand Prix. After awakening, he attempts to delete ProtoMan, but MegaMan had intercepted the attack by pushing ProtoMan out of the way, thus getting deleted himself. After ProtoMan was forced to retreat following that, PharaohMan proceeds to sink the artificial island that the Grand Championship had been held on. Afterwards he began wrecking havoc randomly all over the world with no one able to stop him, though according to Commander Beef, PharaohMan was searching for something, that being his own data. PharaohMan wished to return to the place he was born so he could take it, believing that he was born to be a king and rule the world, and learned soon that he had been sleeping for 20 years. To do that, he hacked into SciLab and took over the entire network, forcing everyone inside to evacuate. however SharkMan, SkullMan, and WoodMan infiltrate his base in an attempt to shut down its power. They were turned to stone by PharohMan's viruses, but they still succeeded in cutting the power source. However, PharaohMan somehow manages to reboot the systems. ProtoMan later confronts PharaohMan himself, but had little success in fighting him. The recently revived MegaMan arrived with the aid ProtoMan and together they performed a double Program Advance, knocking PharaohMan back and burying him in the ruins of his own base. PharaohMan soon reemerged, but was captured by StoneMan and BlasterMan and taken to Wily's lair. Wily attempted to reprogram PharaohMan, but he self-destructed, stating that he would rather be deleted than serve Wily, crippling Wily's base. Some of PharaohMan's remaining data would later be reborn as Gospel and Bass. Rockman.EXE Beast'' He reappears as Zoanoroid PharaohMan and attacks the Net with a giant pyramid. He uses this pyramid to trap NetNavis in a sarcophagus and convert them into Zoanoroids for Gregar. He was attacked by Zoano SparkMan, who deleted many of the Navis before they were fully converted into members of the Gregar army. However, Zoano PharaohMan responded by trapping Zoano SparkMan in a sarcophagus, and converted him into a Gregar as well. When MegaMan had arrived and attempted to stop the two, he was overpowered by the two Zoanoroids, but then Trill merged with MegaMan, causing him to Beast Out as Gregar, and overpower both Zoanoroids, deleting Zoano SparkMan. Zoano PharaohMan escaped and secretly spied on MegaMan and the power he possessed, believing that it could lead to a possibility of turning the tides of war to Gregar's favor. Eventually, when Iris had separated Trill from MegaMan, she had attempted to return to Beyondard with him, but Zoano PharaohMan attacked them right as they were about to enter the portal, Beasting Out with the desire to take Trill. However, right before he could strike, ProtoMan, who had entered the portal earlier to investigate, struck from the other side of the portal with a Neo Variable Sword Sonic Boom slash, critically wounding PharaohMan and forcing him to retreat. With his last strength, he returned to Gregar and informed him that MegaMan had the power of both Gregar and Falzar, before he was deleted. This information is what led Gregar to focus on taking MegaMan and Trill, which also led to Falzar attempting to do the same later on. Manga History In the manga, PharaohMan.EXE appears in Volume 3 and 4. In this version, he is portrayed a bit more comical, often falling down when getting angry and requires help to get back up although he still shows an air of authority and great wisdom along with a strict, almost no-nonsense attitude. He tests MegaMan.EXE by making him fight four great warriors which assume his image as well as style-changing to upgrade themselves. After realizing what MegaMan.EXE has that the warrior doesn't, MegaMan.EXE then gains the ability of Perfect-Synchro, as well as Hub-Style. PharaohMan.EXE and the four warriors then ascend into the "afterlife" after Hub-Style's energy surge. Abilities In the anime, PharaohMan was an Ultimate NetNavi, due to possessing an Ultimate Program. With it, he was able to control the flow of data of the entire network singlehandedly. His powers were so great that an army of BomberMan and StoneMan couldn't even scratch him, before PharaohMan crushed the army. According to Commander Beef, PharaohMan had never used his full power before due to a virus that had infected his systems when he was first created, but even with his full power unable to be unleashed, PharaohMan had been able to perform many problems throughout the entire world in the short time he had awakened. He had also managed to reboot the entire system in SciLab that was shut down, despite the fact that all power had been cut off. It was only through the use of a Double Program Advance that MegaMan and ProtoMan used that PharaohMan had managed to be pushed back, allowing Dr. Wily to capture him, though PharaohMan self destructed, not wanting to be controlled by a human. Even though most of his data and Ultimate Program were used to create the Grave Virus Beast, PharaohMan's will hadn't ended as his remaining data reformed into a new Navi, Bass, essentially making Bass PharaohMan's reincarnation, though Bass lacked the might PharaohMan possessed due to the lack of most of his original data and Ultimate Program. PharaohMan.EXE generally relies on his two sarcophagi to fight opponents. These can attack as well as shield him. *The sarcophagi open when MegaMan steps in front of them, and release one of these: :#A powerful green laser that covers an entire row. :#A Ratton. In BN2 is Ratty attack in v1, Ratty2 in v2 and Ratty3 in v3. :#Randomly generate a huge block on the player's field. :#A wind effect that constantly blows the player to the back column. (In BN2) *'Pharaoh Trap:' An inscription is released from PharaohMan. A trap is then placed on the player's field, which, when stepped on, will release: :#A snake that will track MegaMan until it is destroyed. :#An Anubis that poisons the player's field until destroyed. :#Meteors that track MegaMan's movement. In BN2 is Meteor9 chip in v1, Meteor12 in v2 and Meteor18 in v3. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' Gallery Pharaohconcept1.png|PharaohMan's rotation concept model. PharaohMan.Exe art.png PharaohManCard.jpg|PharaohMan, Ultimate NetNavi Card. Zoano PharaohMan Beast.png|Zoano PharaohMan Beast Out Trivia *During the production of the original MegaMan Battle Network, PharaohMan originally was supposed to have an Operator who would wear a one-eyed mask, but this idea was scrapped. *In the anime, fans speculate that even though Bass recovered PharaohMan's Ultimate Program from the Grave Virus Beast, Bass still didn't have as much power as PharaohMan, due to how most of the original data of PharaohMan was deleted with the Grave Virus Beast. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Keiji Fujiwara Category:Optional bosses